Amagi Brilliant Night
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: A short drabble of Isuzu and Seiya :)


The rain continuously fall making a splashing sound as it hits the ground. The school bell rang signaling that classes are dismissed. On a certain classroom there sat a girl named Isuzu Sento. Her hand was placed in her cheek while her other hand is tapping the wooden desk, impatiently waiting for the rain to stop. Her classmates bid her goodbye waving their hands as they prepared their umbrellas. Sento packed her things and decided to just wait in front of the looked at the sky and sigh, she reached her hands out in attempt to catch some raindrops...

"Ah, Sento?" A familiar voice called out on her, Seiya Kanie

"Kanie-kun!" she replied with her usual voice only with a hint of surprise and relief

"You're still here?" He asked

Sento on the other hand blushed a little before answering"I-i forgot my u-umbrella"

"Is that so" awkward silence engulfed them until Seiya cleared his throat before opening his black umbrella and gently shove it to Sento's side.

Blushing a little, he whispered "get in"

"I-i'll just wait for rain to stop!" She said turning her head on the other way to hide her red face

"Come on now!" He insisted so Sento slowly move her way beside Seiya, both of their them facing the other way to hide their blushing face. They both started walking in awkward silence. Seiya trying to act cool and nonchalant and Sento trying to keep her straight face as they made their way in the crowd

"Look at that cute couple!"

"Oh, young love!"

"They look perfect for each other"

"They're so lovely"

"Mama that boy's shoulder is getting wet"

Sento glanced at Seiya's other shoulder true enough it is getting wet in the rain because he's leaning the umbrella to her. Fighting her embarrassment she hook her arms into his, and pressed herself to him. She felt him flinch in surprise.

"S-sento?!" He whispered. Sento didn't answer and looked down feeling embarrass. They arrived in the park and without a word they change into their work clothes

* * *

><p>"Sento" Seiya seriously said while typing at his computer<p>

"What is it?" She answered

"How many guests did we have today?" He asked glancing at her

"Because of the rain it became impossible for the guests to visit"

"So none."he sigh deeply before continuing "What's left?"

"Processing this paperwork and I'll finish the patrolling" she answered while placing the paperworks on the table

"Patrolling?"

"There are still some places left to patrol"

"Okay" he said nonchalantly, before glancing at Sento with hint of worry in his eyes

"I'm going to check the maintenance room first. If you need anything, call me" Sento said while closing the door

"Sen-!" His words were left hanging as the door closed with a click. He looked at the window

"The rain is still pouring..."

* * *

><p>"Yosh!" He said when he finished his paperwork while stretching. BING! He looked at message that he just receive.<p>

"Aisu nee-san?"

'Oi Seiya, the last train had already left, are you still at work? If you are just stay there for the night.'

"Seriously?!" He looked at his phone, dumbfounded.

'That means I'm staying with...'

"Sento?!" His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the door opened. He looked at Sento who is now wet from the rain

"What?" She asked tilting her head slightly

"What happened?" He said handling her a blanket

"Wrench-kun accidentally broke one of the faucet while were fixing the washroom"

"Y-you should change clothes!" He said turning away from her to hide his blush

"Kanie-kun" she looked away, blushing

"Come with me" she whispered

"W-what!?

"Come with me"

'She said it again!' He thought as shiver ran through his whole body

"Your sister sent me a message and told me to let you stay with me"

'The way you said it is so misleading!' He thought to himself while wiping the sweats in his face

"Make yourself at home" Sento said as she opened the lights and putting her things down. Seiya looked around for a minute before settling down the couch. Sento handed him some tea and went to her room to change her clothes. Seiya sat stiffly at the couch and trying to calm his beating heart.

'This is Sento's house' he gulped

'I'm in her house!' The thought made him blush more

"Kanie-kun the bed is ready"

"A-ah I'm fine with the couch!"

"That couch is really small for you, you should use the bed, I'll use the couch" she insisted

"I'm really okay with the couch" he too insisted. Sento stared at him as if thinking about something before raising her point finger up

"Let's both use the bed" she suggested casually

"Ha?!" In the end they both agree to just use the bed

* * *

><p>A very awkward silence was enveloped in the whole room. Both of them were facing the other side, blushing heavily<p>

"..."

"..."

"...Goodnight, Sento"

"G-goodnight, Kanie-kun" Seiya did the first thing that came into his mind, pretend to sleep. Sento listened to his soft breathing for a few minutes, after thinking that he is asleep, she turned around facing him. She looked at his face remembering every details of his face. She slowly traced his face with his fingers while blushing

"...Kanie-kun" she said lovingly

"I like you..." she kissed him in the cheek before turning around immediately and covering her face with a blanket. Unbeknownst to her Seiya was staring at her with eyes while holding his cheek. He smiled softly before whispering.

"Me too, Sento..." Unfortunately the latter was already asleep.


End file.
